Why are you so obsessed with me?
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: Its the 1rst day of college for Amu! Nothing could go wrong! Well, that's until she realizes that her dormate is the most popular playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto....uh oh....Kami have mercry on us...
1. 1rst day of college!

**Emer-chan: Yayz!! Heres my 2****nd**** to last story coming out!! Well, none of these stories are actually the last of my stories coming out but…**

**Ikuto: I think they get the point**

**Emer-chan: T_T…meanie**

**Amu: Yes, he is…and he's also a pervert..**

**Ikuto: oh what so both of you are going against me?**

**Emer-chan & Amu: yes…..**

**Ikuto: You two are loco in the head…**

**Emer-chan: O_O…did he just use Spanish?!**

**Amu: O_o….yes….AND I AM NOT LOCO IN THE HEAD!!**

**Ikuto: You sure about that?**

**Amu: yes im sure about that!!**

**Emer-chan: ookk! While you two fight I'll tell you guys bout this new story**

**Ikuto: I'd like to prove you wrong about that..**

**Amu: And I'd like to say that ur retardo in the head…oops! I just did! *smirks***

**Emer-chan: My idea actually came from the new song 'obsessed' by Mariah Carrey**

**Ikuto: Your gonna pay for that…**

**Amu: Oh yeah? How? You gonna paw me to death?**

**Emer-chan: As you know, from the name…I actually think its going to be a good story**

**Ikuto: No…worse..*smirks while cat ears appearing, giant claw appearing in palm* **

**Amu: You stupido if you think im going to lose to you.. *Chara-changes with Ran***

**Emer-chan: hope you like it!! Nya!**

**Ikuto: bring it on..**

**Amu: oh you know I will**

**Emer-chan: WILL YOU TWO QUIT FIGHTING SO WE CAN MOVE ON TO MY NEW STORY!!!**

**Amu:….O_O..**

**Emer-chan: AND STOP USING DAMN SPANISH WORDS THAT I THINK ARE FUNNY….**

**Ikuto: *sits down sulking* loco woman…**

**Emer-chan: WHAT WAS THAT?!!!!!**

**Ikuto: O_O…uhh, uhh…um…I said local woman!! For the news ya know?!!**

**Amu: -.-..nice save..**

**Emer-chan: yeah it better be..**

**Ikuto: Thxs *smirks***

**Amu: perverted, kuroneko, idiot…**

**Emer-chan: now….ON WITH THE NEW STORY! NYA!**

"Don't forget you're suitcase! Amu-chan!" I turned to glance at my older sister, Suu. Her Blondish-green hair pulled back in an apron hair-tie, and her dark-green cooking dress covered in light green clovers. Her green eyes filled with nothing but concern and worry. I sighed, than smiled at her. Suu, out of all 4 of my older sisters, was always the most caring, and kind. I guess she gets it from loving to cook so much. She was actually one of the most famous cooks in Japan. Especially when her book came out, and then when her popular cooking show came out. 'Cook with Suu, and never get a boo'.

"Don't worry Suu, I won't forget anything." I dried my hands on my plaid skirt that I unfortunately had to wear for this. I walked out of the kitchen, and into the front room and up the stairs and into my room.

I picked up my big black and hot-pink suit case that was resting on top of my blue and pink bed.

"Amu-chan!! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I shook my head with a smile as my 2nd older sister, Ran, came into the room. She was dressed in her usual bright pink cheer-leading outfit, her reddish-pinkish hair pulled up in a pigtail on top of her head with a heart clip, with a pink see-through visor. Ran was the cheer captain from the cheer-team of one of the most famous Football teams here in Japan.

"No I'm not Ran, its.." I glanced down at the blue watch attached to my wrist. My eyes suddenly went wide.

"OH MY GOD ITS 7:50!!!" She let out a sigh and shook her head with a shrug.

"I told you…" I quickly grabbed my suitcase. Stuffing a family photo of all 4 of us into the side-compartment, and raced through the door accidently running into my 3rd older sister, Miki.

I fell to the ground with a rather large thud.

"oof! Gomen! Miki!" I rubbed my head as I stood back up glancing at my sister who was carrying a black carrier. Her Dark yet light blue hair pulled back in her light blue painters hat. Her outfit, of course, was a dark and light blue painters outfit with a little bit of frills on the top. Miki was one of the most-well known, and very famous artists here in Japan. And even in America!

_That's reminds me…Miki has an art show next week. Along with Ran's home game on Sunday, then Suu's show has a new episode coming out on Saturday._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Miki handed me the cat carrier. I quickly made my way downstairs as Ran and Miki followed down in suit. I dropped my suit case and cat carrier in front of the huge, dark wooded door, with colorful windows thanks to the great artist, my sister Miki.

"Good-luck finding him, I've been searching for him all morning." I smirked lightly at Miki.

"Well he is my cat isn't he?" She narrowed her eyes at me as I teased her.

"But I don't think he wants to leave." I let out a sigh and nodded as I crossed the hallway and into the rather large dining room.

"Yuki! Yuki where are you boy?!" I heard a light yet deep meow come out from under the black couches.

"Yuki, I know you don't wanna leave, but I need to go." Another meow.

"Yuki, you're being selfish. You know I worked so hard to gain this without my sisters help." I smiled as I heard another meow coming from underneath the couch.

"Don't worry, there's not gonna be any dogs that are like Fufu, Fifi, or Nina."

Yuki suddenly appeared as he squeezed out from underneath my sister's couch and came padding towards me. Fufu, Fifi, and Nina were my sisters Dobermans. Yuki always got annoyed by them. I picked up my rather large black cat and held him as a baby while I gave him a kiss on the nose.

My sisters told me that I was weird being able to understand what my cat said. I told them that every animal owner should be able to understand what their pets/best friends are saying….except for some. I had laughed at that. But Yuki was actually, pretty much my best friend. I had stayed away from all of the other girls at my schools. A lot of them weren't pretty much weren't worth having a friend-ship. Only some, but I was too busy preparing. But, I'm getting of topic here.

"That's my Yuki." He began purring loudly as I rubbed his head and stomach, walking back into the front room where all 3 of my sisters were. I really have 4 sisters, but Ami, was the oldest out of all of us, and had become a famous singer. I was 19, Ran, Miki, and Suu were 24 almost 25, and Ami was 29.

I use to be living with Ami, but when she had to leave for America to lift off her singing career, I really didn't want to hold her back, so I asked Ran, Miki, and Suu if I could stay with them. And They had gladly said yes. So I went on to live with them for 6 years.

Our parents went with Ami, since she would definitely need that support. So we were basically by ourselves in Japan, except with the calls or letters and packages from our Parents and Ami.

"I still think that cat is too big to be normal." I grinned a bit towards Miki as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think anyone thinks its normal." Ran, Miki, and Suu nodded simultaneously.

"True." We all suddenly bursted out into laughing fits as I grabbed my suit case, placing the cat carrier on top of it. See, Yuki was ¾ the size of my sisters Dobermans. Pretty big I know. His birth certificate and mother's owner says he was born a pure black, short-hair. But everyone who sees him swear that he's part domestic cat. But, if he was then he wouldn't be pitch place. Even his nose and whiskers are black.

Walking out the door with Miki and Ran following I heard the click of the door being closed and locked by Suu as I walked towards the back of Miki's blue corvette that we would be taking.

"Pop the trunk Miki" I stood at the back of her car as she un-locked the doors, opened the drivers-seat door and pushed the button next to the steering wheel. There was a pop and then the trunk suddenly popped open. I placed my suit-case and cat carrier into the trunk, making a loud slam as I shut the trunk.

Making my way to the passenger seat upfront, I opened the door and sat in the blue leather seat, Placing Yuki on his stomach in my lap. He flicked his tail with content as I scratched behind his ears and waited for the others to get in. I smiled as the others suddenly started cheering when Miki finally said something made me laugh.

"Alright! Amu's first day of college at Tokyo U! Here she comes!" I smiled widely as Ran and Suu began cheering as Miki pulled out of the drive-way, of their rather large mansion.

I stared out the window, my elbow resting on the side of the door as I un-consciously ran my fingers through Yuki's fur.

Hi, Im Hinamori Amu, just incase you don't know already. And I'm on my way to my 1rst day of college! My sisters had been against it, saying that they could take care of me. But I refused. I didn't want to always have to depend on my older sisters. In my opinion it'd just push too much on them.

Tokyo U was the hardest college to get into, I swear. I was accepted in every other college, even ones outside of Japan, except for the one I really wanted to get into. You even have to wear uniforms in this college! And see, that was the only down fault.

The girl uniforms, the one I was wearing now, unfortunately. Consisted of a thin gray sweater top, that liked to slide down you're shoulders, and had a V-neck that cut way to low for comfort. Or well, at least MY comfort. And at the bottom of the V, there was a small-black bow. It would be showing my cleavage if I wasn't actually smart enough to wear a black, spaghetti strapped shirt underneath.

And Its not like I didn't have anything to show, thanks to my sisters I was…how would you say it? Well endowed, with my curves. I never liked to show it off, it's the whole reason why I wore jeans and not tight T-shirts…except for tank tops during the summer. It got really hot, what do you expect?

The bottoms were a short plaid skirt, with black and white checkered patterns with black straight stripes across it. I wore black tennis-shoes, being it the only thing boyish that my sisters let me wear.

_No leg-warmers….._ I let out a small cry in my mind, missing the comfort of them.

I felt the car suddenly stopped and peered up at the window to realize that we were already here. I opened the door, placing Yuki around my shoulders to become a black, cat-scarf. Stepping out and shutting the door I gazed in amazement at the college I would be staying at for 4 whole years.

"Sugoi! It's so big!" I spun around looking at every blue and white colored building in awe.

As I made my to the back of the trunk, lifting it up, I was met with 3 pairs of eyes filled with worry and still hope. One was red, blue, and the last one green. I let out a sigh, placing Yuki in the cat carrier and grabbing my suit-case to stand it up on the street next to me. Zipping up the cat carrier and covering up the sides, and back and front so no one would know what was inside of it, I stared back intently at the 3 gazes.

"I told you guys already….I'm going to college, there's nothing stopping me." All 3 of them let out a sigh, including Yuki who I shushed as I shut the trunk closed. Walking up to the drivers window that was already rolled down a stuck my hand out.

"Miki…give it." With a long sigh, she placed a neatly folded paper into my palm.

"Arigato, Miki." She smiled at me as Ran and Suu became visible in the front seat smiling at me as well.

"Ganbare! And good-luck! Amu-chan!"

I smiled back at them as Miki turned to me with a questioning look.

"Do you even know who you're dorm-mate is?" I un-folded the paper, glancing all over it, then glanced up to shake my head towards Miki.

"Nope, all they say is room 509. With the key." I pulled a Key out of my pocket and showed her.

She nodded with a smirk as the other two teared up.

"Our little sister's all grown up! Going to college!" I laughed and shook my head as I stood up, placing the strap from the cat carrier around my shoulder like a purse and grabbed my suit-case's handle.

I waved a hand and began walking but was suddenly stopped when I was tackled by 3 girls hugging my tightly.

"Ugh….you guys…you're gonna have to…let me go someday…" Ran and Suu sobbed loudly while Miki cried more softly then they did.

"But we're going to miss you!!" I laughed at them and hugged them back before exclaiming,

"Well….you're going to miss me even more…when I die…I can't breath!" They suddenly released me before we all bursted out into laughter.

"Alright you guys, one more hug and I have to go." They nodded as we all hugged each other while laughing lightly. It took them about 5 minutes and my comments before they finally let go. I turned to wave at them as they sat on Miki's corvette waving back and crying less from before.

"Ja ne!!" I called out before turning back around, and walking up the side-walk. I heard a small meow escape from the carrier as I passed by many other student dressed in the same uniform as I, except the boys had to wear a black uniform with jackets.

"I know….I'm just as nervous as you are Yuki, just as nervous as you are." My bottom-length pink hair was suddenly blown back by the light wind, causing it to swirl around me. That was when I suddenly noticed a boy, staring directly at me. He was surrounded by a couple of his friends. One had messy brown hair, his eyes green. The other had long blonde hair, neatly put up, with reddish-pink eyes. Similar to Ran.

But he, he was the one who stuck out the most out of all the students buzzing around. His messy midnight-blue hair, and his eyes the most beautiful dark blue I had ever seen. Our gaze caught one another's as I stared straight back into his eyes. But our gaze broke when I suddenly looked down , finally noticing something I hadn't before.

Surrounding him were a bunch of screaming and fanning girls, who seemed to just keep coming and coming. A thought suddenly passed through my mind. _He must be a popular….or playboy. Tch…no reason trying to get the attention of one of those…..even if they are extremely handsome._

I shook my head, avoiding his gaze which was still on me and continuing forward. But, that was before I heard one of the girls suddenly scream out,

"Tsukiyomi-san! I heard you got a dorm with a girl because of the mess ups the manager made!"

"OH MY GOD! I hope I get the same dorm with you!" Their high-pitched screams gave me a splitting head-ache. Well, that was before I heard his reply.

"Well, un-less you have room 509, I don't think were paired up." I suddenly stopped in my tracks and looked back up at him with wide-eyes. It wasn't the fact that his deep, husky, attractive voice rang perfectly through my mind, it was the room # he had said. I stared at him for a few more seconds, his gaze returning to mine, then glanced back down again and closed my eyes continuing on-ward once again.

_No, No. It can't be my room. Maybe he had said a different number like 505, or 519…yeah, you're mind's just playing tricks on you. There's no way you'd be in the same dorm with a guy like him._

I nodded my head as I opened my eyes and looked up at the building numbers.

_Hmmmm….100…200…300…400…..ah! 500! _But before I had realized it, I ran into someone.

"Ah! Gomen!" I rubbed my head, surprisingly not falling down. I glanced down below me and saw a small girl, with long-golden wavy hair sitting on the floor rubbing her head as well.

I stuck my hand out in front of her. She opened her eyes to narrow them at my hand as she slowly took it.

"I'm so sorry! Daijoubu?" I helped her stand back up as she dusted off her skirt. She looked back up with narrowed eyes at me.

"You should be…and yes I'm fine." I shrunk back a little. _Geeze, if this is what happens when you accidently push her, I'd hate to see what happens when you purposely push her. _

I shuddered inwardly at the thought apologized once more.

"Gomenasai….My names Hinamori Amu…what's yours?" She stared at me for a bit with this blank expression, before I suddenly shrank back with my arms up a bit.

"W-What?! Is there something wrong with what I said?!" she then began to chuckle lightly.

"you're funny…I like you…I like people with a good sense of humor…the name Mashiro Rima."

She stuck her hand out as I stared at it for a second, then relaxed and shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rima-chan." Her face suddenly turned serious again.

"Call me Rima, if you want to be my best friend.." I smiled awkwardly as I felt sweat on my forehead.

"H-Hai, Rima." Her face turned back to normal as she released my hand.

"I think we're going to be great friends in the future! Now, see you around. Bye." Her face changed back to a bored and blank one, as she swerved around me and towards what I guessed was the 300 building.

I gave a confused expression as I watched her leave. "Bye….?"

After a few more moments, I suddenly smiled as I turned around to walk imbetween the 500 and 600 buildings.

"_I think we're going to be great friends in the future!"_

My smile grew wider as I spotted my door. _I already have a friend! This is great! I don't see how this 1rst day can turn bad!_

My cell phone suddenly went off as I fished in my pocket for my key. I pulled my cell phone at of my bag not bothering to check who it was.

"Mushi-Mushi?" _Ah! Here it is!_

"_Amu-chan! We forgot to mention something!"_ I pulled the key out of my butt pocket and stuck it into the door.

"What is it? What's Wrong?" I carefully twisted the key un-locking the door.

"_The college manager called yesterday!" _Miki yelled, while Ran finished her sentence in a rush.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!" I opened the door and walked inside smiling at how big my dorm was.

"_I forgot!"_ Suu rang out in the background.

"Sugoi! It's so big!" I walked over to the bed on the left, next to the large window. Placing my bag on the bed, I heard the click of a door and glanced up to see the bathroom door opening.

"_The manager called and told us that you were paired with…..!" _But what ever they had said I couldn't hear for I had dropped the phone and was gawking at the person who I would be sharing a dorm with for 4 whole years.

His big blue eyes were wide as we stared at each other with shock.

"_Amu-chan?!! Amu-chan are you there?!"_ Their voiced rang out but all I could was stare.

His messy blue hair, his tight long-sleeved black shirt, and black pants.

The only two words that we're came out of both of our mouths out the same time.

"Oh shit."

**Emer-chan: *giggles like a maniac***

**Amu: *eye twitches* w..w..WHAT?!!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* oo how much I am going to LOVE this story**

**Emer-chan: I know!! **

**Amu: YOU..YOU….YOU PERVERT IKUTO!!**

**Emer-chan: hmmm…someone doesn't like it!**

**Amu: OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE IT!! I HAVE TO SHARE A FREAKIN DORM ROOM WITH HIM FOR 4 WHOLE YEARS!!! 4….WHOLE….YEARS….*eye twitches***

**Ikuto: I know! Isn't it great! *wraps arms around Amu smirking widely***

**Emer-chan: *grins* well minna! Tell me what you think!!**

**Ikuto: Or will all go loco in the head!!**

**Emer-chan: I think Amu already has…*points to the twitching Amu in Ikuto's grip* AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPANISH WORDS THAT MADE ME LAUGH?!!**

**Ikuto: uhh…um….REVIEW!!**

**Emer-chan: IKUTO!!!**


	2. dormmates a boy WHAT!

**Emer-chan: Yayz!! I got reviews! **

**Ikuto: no you got slaps**

**Emer-chan: Really? Oh…nvm..**

**Ikuto & Amu: _….**

**Amu: I think we should watch her for now…**

**Ikuto: something tells me that's a great idea…**

**Emer-chan: watch who?**

**Ikuto & Amu: *sweat drops***

**Emer-chan: anyways! Here's the next chapter minna!**

**Amu: IKUTO GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF OF ME!!**

**Ikuto: What? Its more comfortable with my arms wrapped around you're waist then it is without them.**

**Amu: I DON'T CARE JUST G-GET OFF ME! *blushes***

**Emer-chan: idiots…._**

**Ikuto: not until the end of this chapter!!**

**Amu: IKUTO!!! **

**Emer-chan: enjoy minna!!**

**Recap!!!**

"_Oh shit…" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the rather handsome figure in front of me, ignoring the screams of my sisters calling for me.

I slowly reached down, picking up the phone, still staring wide-eyed at him as his expression soon turned into one that was a smirk.

I placed the phone next to my ear.

"I um…..I'll have….to call you guys…back." I shut the phone as soon I was done speaking and threw it on my light blue bed that would soon be pink.

"Well lookie here, I guess were going to be dorm-mates from now on." He walked towards me as I began to walk backwards.

"U-um…..y-you knew about t-this…right?" He grew closer.

"Yep." I backed up more.

"S-So….did y-you try t-to change i-it?" My back hit the wall as he stood only a foot in front of me.

"Yep, but then I thought….wouldn't it be interesting if I had a girl as a dorm-mate?" My face heated as he placed both of his arms on the side of my head.

"W-Well….I h-hope you k-know I'm not t-the kind of s-slut like a-all those other g-girls are…" I stared at him wide-eyed as he drew his face more near to mine.

My eyes soon traveled down to his lips that were quickly approaching mine.

_They look so….warm….inviting..and…NO! NO AMU!! YOU CAN'T LIKE A BOY YOU JUST MET!!! Especially on that's a playboy! _I forced my gaze back up to stare straight back into his big dark, blue eyes. I was instantly hypnotized. _Shoot…_

"Well…we can always change that." Just as are lips were about to brush, a rather loud hiss came out from the black, cat carrier sitting on my suit-case.

The blue-haired boy instantly drew back to glare at the carrier.

"You dare to challenge me?" I blinked as I moved from against the blue wall and quickly scrambled to my bed to Yuki who was currently hidden in the cat carrier.

"Y-Yuki, it's ok…I c-could of handled i-it on my o-own." A low meow escaped from it as I winced lightly.

"F-Fine…but you d-don't have t-to help me…u-unless I r-really need it…..o-ok?" I stole a glance at the boy standing at the foot of my bed and saw his expression.

It held several different things that I probably didn't get all of it. There was amusement, curiosity, surprise, and a bit of interest. But, that was all I saw in one quick glance, can't blame me if I got some of it wrong.

I un-zipped the cat carrier as Yuki crawled out to sit on my lap the moment he let another meow escape his mouth.

I smiled and began running my hand over his back.

"Arigato…Yuki." As he began purring, I finally had the courage to look up at my new dorm-mate that I would be spending 4 whole years in the same room with.

His right eye-brow was raised in question. And that was same moment something popped into my mind.

"You can understand him?" Our voices were mixed as we spoke in unison once again.

"H-Hai…my sisters call it weird b-but…..I just got so use to it…" My cheeks heated lightly as I quickly glanced the other way, and then back at him in question.

"I had a lot of cats growing up….nothing big….plus their better then dogs are." I nodded as he sat on the edge of my bed making me feel suddenly un-comfortable.

Another hiss was heard as I glanced down at Yuki who was glaring at the blue-haired boy.

"Yuki, its ok…." I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll let you know when it's ok to hiss…but don't attack him unless he's trying something again." Yuki purred quietly in response with a smirk while my dorm-mate glared at him.

"I heard that you know…" My cheeks went a bright red.

"Heheh…um…" His gaze shifted back to me, curiosity filled his eyes instead of anger.

"Interesting…" I met his gaze.

"Hm? What's so interesting?"

"You…" My face turned a whole bright red. _Me?!_

And then he started laughing lightly, his hand covering his face.

My head went down as I glared.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU KNOW!?!" His laughing soon turned into chuckling as he removed his hand and stared back at me with a teasing look.

"It was a joke….I was actually talking about you're cats name…" I looked down at Yuki then back up at him. Yuki glanced up questioning at the cat-boy. _I think I'll call him that now. Well, at least until I find out what his name is._

"Yuki? What's so interesting abo…" I glared at him as he cut me off.

"He's a Kuro-neko….Why would you name him Yuki?" I smiled at him as I continued to run my hand through Yuki's fur. ( Kuro-neko in Japanese means black cat, and the name Yuki means luck, and peace. I picked it out especially for this story!!)

"Well….just because he's a Kuro-neko doesn't mean he can't be good luck. I've had several lucky incidents with him. I'd actually liked to say that a Kuro-neko is the most luckiest cat alive." I stared down lovingly at Yuki as he turned on his back as I rubbed his stomach.

I glanced up after a few moments to see that cat-boy's eyes were a bit wide with his expression un-readable.

"Interesting….I've never heard that before." I smiled widely at him and stuck out my hand.

"Well! I'm Hinamori Amu! You're going to hear a lot of things you haven't ever heard before!"

He smirked and took my hand with a shake. His grasp was warm, strong, and large compared to my small, fragile hand.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…." I swore I heard him mutter under the lines of, "Oh I plan on that…." After he had spoken his name. I smiled once again at him, too bad I hadn't seen what was coming next.

I was suddenly pulled forward and my chin was resting on top of his left shoulder as his warm breath hit my ear.

"Gotcha….._Amu_" My cheeks instantly flushed a bright red before I pulled back screaming at him wide-eyed as he got off of my bed.

"YOU P-PERVERT!!" A smirk adorned his face as he made his way over to _his _bed. Yuki made a loud hissing noise from where he had fallen off the bed and onto the hard floor. Ikuto laughed lightly.

"Sorry Kuro-neko….I forgot you were there!" I grabbed Yuki as he jumped onto my lap and was about to claw the hell out of Ikuto.

I threw the closest thing I had at him as he laughed. He grabbed the pillow right before it came in contact with his face. He opened his eyes and stared at the pillow with confusion until my cell-phone hit his face.

"OW!! What the hell was that for?!!" I glared at him as he glared back with surprise and confusion.

"Don't call him a Kuro-neko!! Call him by his name! Would you rather prefer _me_ call you cat-boy?!!"

His eye-brow raised in confusion as I suddenly clamped my hands over my mouth, my cheeks once again red and my eyes wide.

"Cat-boy? Where did you get that?" A smirk adorned his face but his eyes held confusion.

"I MADE IT UP!! B-But that's not the point here!" He closed one-eye as he leaned back against his pillow to gaze at me.

"Once I think Kuro-neko's aren't bad luck….I'll start calling him by his name."

It was my turn to be confused.

_What? Why does he think Kuro-neko's are bad-luck? _

**Emer-chan: There you go minna!! **

**Ikuto: that was an interesting chapter..**

**Amu: I actually liked this chapter except..**

**Emer-chan: The part where Ikuto had you backed up against the wall? T_T…**

**Amu: yes! Could you please-!**

**Emer-chan & Ikuto: deal with it…**

**Amu: oh c'mon!!!**

**Emer-chan: R &R minna! Arigato!!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* can't wait**

**Amu: YOU'RE MOM!!**

**Emer-chan:……**

**Ikuto:……**

**Amu:…..**

**Ikuto: …..What the-**

**Emer-chan: Isn't that my line?**

**Ikuto & Amu: you say you're mom for a living?**

**Emer-chan: NO!!......URUSAI!!**

**Ikuto & Amu:………**

**Emer-chan: bye minna! Nya!**


	3. radio and dancing?

**Emer-chan: gomen! Minna!! Here ill skip right to the chapter!!**

**Ikuto: wait, but aren't you-**

**Emer-chan: skip…**

**Amu: but-**

**Emer-chan: SKIP….**

**Ikuto & Amu: but what about-**

**Emer-chan: I SAID SKIP DAMNIT!!! Btw people…the rating may change for certain chapters or parts, you can always skip them….ill place a line where to skip, it won't be anything real bad..like no limes or lemons…cause I really don't know how to do those well…so if you guys do want them, im gonna need help…anyways!!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: …. *eye twitches***

**Emer-chan: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

I sighed, reading my book but not actually reading it. My thoughts were somewhere else. Giving another sigh I suddenly closed my book and threw it to slam against the wall about 10 feet in front of me.

It's been about a whole entire week since I had found out that my dorm-mate was a boy. And not just any boy, the most popular, perverted, and yes I have to admit, handsome. Oh, he's also a major playboy. Did I mention he's a total pervert?

Ugh, I had _tried _to get out of the dorm and switch our dorms but…..that didn't exactly turn out quite well…..

_Flashback!! *gasp*!! Omg!!_

"_I have to go change this…" I stood up from my bed and made my way to the door only to be stopped by a hand gripping my wrist._

"_Ehh-?!!" I was cut off when I was suddenly spun around by whom? Why should you even such a stupid question._

_His hands were on each side of my waist, a tiny gap between us. I felt my cheeks heat incredibly as I stared into his deep blue eyes with that same smirk across his face._

"_Too bad, I already tried….." He made a fake sad expression, but something told me he wasn't lying. _

_I placed both of my hands on his chest and suddenly pushed him._

"_Yeah right! You perveRRTTTT!!! AHHH!!" Just as I had spun around he had caught the end of my skirt and pulled it down just as his back hit the bed._

_His deep yet somehow alluring laughter filled the room as I slowly looked down to see my black and white plaid skirt at my ankles and my bright pink underwear with dark blue kittens dancing across it showing. _

_My whole face suddenly went the darkest shade of red there was as I quickly leaned down to grab my skirt and pull it back up to my waist turning around and screaming at Ikuto's._

"_YOU…YOU….YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" _

_Flashback…..END!!!_

I shuddered at the memory, my cheeks a bright red. It was Friday night, cat-boy was out doing I don't know what. And I really didn't wanna know, while I was reading my book.

It was a bit quiet, so it was the perfect atmosphere, but I just couldn't read. It was stupid. I felt as if something was missing. Maybe it was my sisters. Probably was, I did miss them already. Something told me that they were pretty much the same.

I glanced at the picture set on my desk of all four of us, Yuki in my arms, Fufu next to Suu, Fifi with Miki, and Nina with Ran. I let out a sigh, looking around the giant dorm. The walls were a blue, a 54 inch plasma T.V. sat in middle of cat-boy's and mines beds.

The bathroom was a nice size, including the tub which was one of my favorite parts. Ikuto's bed was a dark blue, while mine was black with pink hearts across it. Yuki was laying across my lap in a lazy way staring up at me with boredom.

I sighed and looked down at him running a hand over his body.

"I know, I'm bored too Yuki….I don't think I have anything to do anymore. All my friends are in different colleges…..it kinda sucks you know?" He nodded slowly, staring at me with big caring and understanding eyes. I laughed lightly at him.

"Geeze Yuki! If you weren't completely black, had a swishing tail, and ears, I would've mistaken you as a human!" It seemed to look as if he smirked at me.

I shook my head with light giggles.

"Well…" I clasped my hands together.

"Since there's nothing to do, why don't we listen to the radio? I mean nothing can go wrong with just listening to the radio right?"

_Boy was I wrong……_

**Emer-chan: Ok I am SO sorry minna….**

**Ikuto: *taps foot impatiently***

**Amu: *sighs with hand on forehead***

**Emer-chan: The internet has been cut-off for like ever….and I may not update any of my stories for a while so…gomen!! Nya!!!**

**Ikuto: Just end it already….**

**Amu: Ikuto don't be rude!!**


	4. past, present, which one is it!

**Emer-chan: YAY!! BACK WITH A NEW CHAPPIE!!**

**Ikuto:…you really take forever to upload the chapters..**

**Amu: It's kind of sad…and annoying…**

**Emer-chan: T_T…..be grateful I'm updating it now! Sheesh! Before 2010! Nya!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh that's right….today's new years eve **

**Amu: *glances at Ikuto* you didn't know that?**

**Ikuto: *glances back at Amu* are we American? Don't WE celebrate Chinese new year?**

**Amu: oh…that's right..**

**Emer-chan:…….something's wrong with you two…you're both…slow..**

**Amu: *twitches* excuse me?**

**Ikuto: ……**

**Emer-chan: Also! I celebrate Chinese new year! I'm half Vietnamese! GEEZE! Racist people!**

**Both:….we were just stating something don't get so defensive…**

**Emer-chan: oh…..I celebrate new years too!**

**Both: *sweat drop* **

**Ikuto: random…**

**Amu: much?**

**Emer-chan: well! Anyways! Here goes to one of the last chapters of 2009!!! YEAH!!! WHOOO!!!!**

**Recap! Nya!!!**

"_Since there's nothing else to do, why don't we listen to the radio? I mean, nothing can go wrong with just listening to the radio, right?" _

Boy was I wrong…

**PRESENT! NYA!!!**

I stared at the door with an intense gaze. Words could not describe the type of anger, and humility I was feeling at the moment. It was far worse than what I had discovered on Ikuto's Ipod.

She was dead. Gone. Lost from the earth once I had gotten my hands on her.

I glanced down at the black and red watch attached to my wrist which read 8:09 pm.

She had told Kukai that she would come back around the time that she new I'd be out for her camera which I have no idea where she put back in mine and cat-boy's dorm. I quickly let out a quiet sigh in remembrance.

She had hid her camera here yet taken out the memory chip inside. My shoulders and head sagged lightly before I suddenly straightened up, hearing foot-steps approaching my door.

The lights were out, being completely dark as I stood behind the door as the doorknob turned, hearing the key being pushed in.

The door slowly opened as silent, light foot-steps filled the air as the door shut closed. Being as blind as I was, I could only make out the slight figure of Utau. She reached for the light before I suddenly screamed and charged at her.

"AHHH!! UTAU YOU'RE DEAD!!"

I tackled the figure from behind who let out a low grunt that did not sound like Utau as we both landed on the bed. I quickly noted, from throwing myself onto her back, that her body was much more muscular and broad then I thought.

I grabbed Utau's hands as the reached for my waist bringing them to the side of her head where I felt her soft hair tickle my hands. But it seemed to be shorter then usual. I took this moment to peer down at my victim to see something I did not expect.

Bright amethyst eyes filled with many emotions peered up at me with amusement, confusion, and something else I couldn't figure out. That was when my own golden eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a minute….Utau doesn't have amethyst e-"

But before I could finish my sentence, the world began to spin and it took my mind a few seconds to take in what had just happened.

My hands were pinned together above my head, and someone hovering over me who most definitely was NOT Utau, chuckling within a deep tone.

Blinking a few times I finally recognized those so easily recognizable blue eyes.

"I-Ikuto?"

--

Wait wait wait …. You're probably confused right now, aren't you?

Well I would be too if the story I was reading suddenly skipped a whole lot in the next chapter.

So, let's bring it back a bit. Let's Re-whine to the time where I was Just about to turn on the radio.

--

**RECAP! NYA!!!**

"Since there's nothing else to do, why don't we listen to the radio? I mean, nothing can go wrong with just listening to the radio, right?"

I glanced down at Yuki who gave a careless shrug as I stood up walking towards the rather large surround system sitting on top of the dark blue dresser in-between our beds.

But as I approached the speakers I noticed a wire attached to it, leading down to something square, thick, and black resting in front of it.

I quickly raced to it, eager to find out what it was when I slowly reached out my hand to turn the black silver-lined I-touch around.

_Property of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _

I suddenly grinned evilly as I turned towards Yuki who had hopped off my lap on to the floor to stand beside me, shaking cat-boy's I-touch.

"Yuki! Yuki! Look what I found!"

The black cat seemed to smirk as he let out a meow. I snickered with a smirk.

"No, no. I can't break it. I would, but you know how expensive these things are."

I stated the truth. Plus, I would probably have to face the rather of Tsukiyomi Ikuto if I _did_ break it. And I really didn't want to deal with his perverted ass more than I already do.

Yuki glanced to the side with a slight pout before he turned back to me with a nod in understanding.

"Hmm….I wonder what songs he has on here."

I slid the un-lock button to the right before noticing his wall-paper. I stared at it, my eyes wide.

"That's…rather…sweet…"

I showed it to Yuki who had pawed at my leg to see what I was talking about.

Yuki stared at it with his eyes seemingly wide as well. I turned it back towards me to stare at it a bit more before I touched the purple music button on the bottom of the screen.

My eyes suddenly widened before my lips pulled up in a gigantic smirk for three reasons.

1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto had this song on his Ipod.

2. This was my favorite song.

3. ………Tsukiyomi Ikuto had this song on his Ipod.

Yeah, I was pretty ecstatic.

"This is going to be awesome! I can get revenge on Ikuto! AND I can also dance to one of my favorite songs!"

Yuki let out a meow in agreement.

I lowered my arms to the end of my shirt before grabbing it and pulling it up. Once I had removed my gray uniform shirt I quickly removed my black under-shirt before I let out a sigh in relief.

"Man, it's been so long since I've danced without my shirt on."

I liked to dance without my shirt, so what? It was comfortable and made me feel good about myself. The fact that I had a lean stomach, and a well-grown chest made me feel that I had kept a good job at hiding what I had. Though I'm sure most would disagree during the summer time.

I glanced down to find Yuki turning his head to the side with his eyes closed.

I smiled lightly before leaning down to rub his head and neck.

"Arigato…Yuki."

He looked back up at me with a nod and a smile.

I returned my attention back to cat-boy's I-Touch standing up straight.

I smirked before touching the play button on the screen.

Music started blaring through the speakers as I felt the beat pushing my body to move.

_Turn up the music _

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I'll like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me get physical, out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

I closed my eyes, shaking my hips and moving my hands as I danced across the room. I backed up against the wall sliding up slowly up and down as the next verse was sung by Cascada.

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under you're skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

'_cuz it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop 'cuz it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

I went back to the middle of mine and Ikuto's beds pushing my arms out as if I was trapped in a box and being pulled from side to side before grabbing my head and freely spinning it in a circle.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor!_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound!_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me!_

_Hey mister DJ let the music take me underground!_

My arms swam around the room as if other people were in the room dancing with me besides Yuki and pushing them away before acting out similar moves. I raised my right arm as if I was calling out to the DJ himself and pointing to the ground as the words '_burn this place to the ground_' were sung.

_(everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor!_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound!_

_(everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me!_

_Hey mister DJ come on and burn this place right to the ground_

I suddenly froze before bringing my right hand down my right side as the next verses were sung. Bringing both my hands up to represent my temperature rising and then pushing them out as if I'm ready to blow. I placed my hands above my head spinning it slowly before brushing something imaginary away motioning for everything to step aside as Yuki smirked up at me.

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode _

_Watch me I'm intoxicated _

_Taking the show _

_It's got me hypnotized _

_Everybody step aside_

I smirked down at him as I was backed up against the wall again bringing my left hand up beside the left side of my face as my right hand was placed on my right thigh which was up thanks to my foot being on the wall before I heard a something I really didn't want to hear at the time.

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under you're skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tig-_

**CLICK!! **

I suddenly froze. Slowly turning my head to see Utau standing there, with her black and purple butterfly decorated camera at the edge of Ikuto's bed with the widest smirk I had ever seen across her face.

"U-UTAU!!"

My cheeks flushed a bright red before I charged at her, catching her before she got to the door and pulling her down to the floor. She let out a shrill shriek in terror.

"UTAU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HE-"

I was cut-off when the lights suddenly went out.

There was a few moments in silence before Utau and I _both_ let out a shriek of terror.

Our screams were then mixed with many others within the 400 and 500 dormitories.

After that I was, lightly I noticed, shoved off by Utau as she quickly jumped up and ran out the door with something black, which I assumed was Yuki by the large-ness, on her tail.

"Go! Go! Yuki!"

I cheered before I let out a sigh quickly feeling around the ground for my shirts. Once I had found both of them, feeling which one was which (Which was pretty hard I must say.), quickly placed them on.

I slowly made my way to my bed, my face still a bright red before I sank into my depression.

_Utau had seen me….SHE SAW ME DANCE! SHE SAW ME WITHOUT MY SHIRT ON! _

I huddled into a ball rocking back and fourth before the door was pushed open and closed.

I lifted my head.

"Yuki?"

A soft meow was heard in reply.

I sighed with relief as I felt the bed move under his weight as my legs un-folded onto the bed, Yuki crawling within my lap.

"Did you find her camera?"

He shook his head before I sighed again.

"I knew it."

But what he said next took me by surprise.

His meow sounded twice before I sighed with relief.

"Alright then! That means when she comes over to get her camera I'll find it before her and force her to trade! Yeah! That's a great idea!"

I spent the rest of the night searching for that camera.

I never found it……-.-…..

--

And that leads to the situation now.

I thought I had, had the whole thing planned out but….I guess not…

Stupid Utau…

--

**PRESENT!! **

I stared up at those gorgeous blue eyes as they stared back down at me.

"I-Ikuto?"

"What a rather convenient position we're in right now, hmmm?"

My eyes widened when I realized he was right. He could easily over-power me right then and there without a care. (oo! A rhymie!)

My cheeks were a blazed when I felt his hand run down my right leg.

"I-Ikuto! Onegai! Don't!"

"Aw, what's wrong Amu? You know you want it."

There was a soft tug on my skirt before I let out a squeal.

"Ikuto! Onegai Y-Yamado!"

_Yuki?!! Where are you when I need you?!_

**Emer-chan: End of chappie 4! Nya!!!**

**Ikuto:…..**

**Amu:….*blushing***

**Emer-chan: That's a positive response! Speech-less!!**

**Ikuto:….I like it…**

**Amu:…..I hate it…**

**Ikuto: You hate every Amuto story Amu**

**Amu: exactly! So why don't you go and make a-!**

**Both: NO**

**Amu: but I didn't even fini-**

**Both (again) : NO**

**Amu: *folds arms and pouts* fine…be that way..**

**Emer-chan: oh come on Amu…..do the last line with us…**

**Ikuto: you have to..**

**Amu:….*looks away* ……hai…..**

**Emer-chan: yay!!**

**Ikuto: That's my little Amu…*pinches her cheek slightly***

**Amu: *blushes and pushes his hand away* Yamado!**

**Emer-chan: now! Altogether!**

**ALL:**

**Emer-chan: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**Amu: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Ikuto: Happy new year….**


	5. gomenasai! Minna! Nya!

**Gomenasai! Minna! But I have terrible news...and...good news I guess nya!**

**I am currently placing this story on hold...If you would like to know the reasons of why I am, see my profile! Nya!**

**I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!**

**So please, be patient with me! Minna! Nya!**


End file.
